Let Me Go
by Tatertot56
Summary: My name is Ava Pence and I was kidnapped and brought to Japan. I just happened to fall in love along the way. (Ending will be different than the canon one) (Formally My Life With L)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Death Note

Chapter 1

 **I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for how I ended up on the other side of the world.**

Oh, wait. There is an explanation. I was kidnapped, most likely for painful throbbing in the back of my head confirmed that I was in fact, not dreaming.

Weirdly enough, I woke up in a uncomfortable seat on a small airplane. I guessed it was a private plane, considering its size. There was no one else around, but my hands were tied to the bottom of the seat. Guess my kidnapper was out for brunch.

Right after the thought came to mind, the door to the cabin opened noisily. A middle aged Asian man entered.

He sauntered over to me, a bag thrown over his small shoulders. The man spoke something, smirking at me. I recognized the language as Japanese.

His expression turned dark as he bent down in front of me. I cringed as the man caressed my hair with his dirty hands. They drifted down the side of my body and onto my hands. I watched with horror as he wielded a knife from his back pocket.

I closed my eyes saying one last prayer. The stab never came, though.

I felt sharp tugs on my wrists. I peaked open my eyes to see the man had untied my hands from the chair. His grubby hands went back to my hair, no longer with any perversion, but now out of anger.

My scalp stung sharply and I cried out in pain, curse words spewing out. His grip on my hair tightened with every step he took. At the stairs of the plane, he roughly tied a rope around my waist, pulling me along.

My eyes adjusted to the bright lights of an airport and the city. The sky was flooded with clouds and a few stars peaked through. My kidnapper tugged me along the runway toward a car. I knew this was my last chance to escape.

As a nurse, I knew many vital places to attack. Of course, I could do that, or I could just do a simple free-yourself-attack. As I observed earlier, the knife's blade was not that long. If I could knock it out of his hands, I could win. The man's downfall was that I was being dragged behind him. If he was smart, he would have had me in front of him.

I get close to the man. I only have one shot. I lift my right leg, and kick as hard as I can at the back of his knee. The old man falls quickly, a shout of surprise filling the quiet night.

I guess I was really lucky.

The man dropped the rope that he used to drag me along and the knife fell out of his grubby hands. I leaped for the knife, crushing his hand underneath my feet. The man growled in pain. I cut myself free from the rope, finally.

"Serves you right, bastard." I spit the words in the man's face.

I'll spare the fancy details. Long story short, I ran away from the creep, who, by the way, I left writhing in pain from his multiple broken fingers.

I found a security guard outside the building and frantically tried to tell him what happened. He didn't understand anything I was saying. He saw the rope burns and called someone, fortunately.

While I waited for the backup, the man gave me a blanket and bottle of water. I frantically drummed my fingers on the side of my thigh. So many things were going through my head. I wondered how exactly that man had taken me from my local Walmart parking lot and got me all the way to Japan without me waking up once.

It must of been one hell of a drug.

About ten minutes later a group of heavily armed officers showed up, along with an older, grey-haired man.

He carefully approached me and holds out a wrinkly hand to me. "Hello young lady."

My breath caught in my throat. I was not expecting that.

A rich accent poured out from behind his mustache. A perfect mix of British English that has been influenced by Japanese. It was lovely to listen to.

"H-hello?" I stuttered out the greeting.

He smiled kindly and asked me if he could sit next to me. I nodded cautiously.

The men in SWAT-looking gear stood nearby. The old man brought my attention back to him with a pat on my hand.

"So young lady," he said. "Would you tell me what happened to you?"

 **First of all, sorry I've been dead since September. Senior year killed me. Second of all, this is a revision! I'm going to revise the story and then finish it! THANK YOU all for staying around for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I guessed I really was a lucky person.**

The man that abducted me was a member of a famous gang here in Japan. I didn't really pay attention to the name. I didn't really care about the whole situation anymore. I just wanted to get back home.

I did learn the name of the English speaker, though. The old man introduced himself as Watari. He didn't give me a last name.

Anyway, long story short, the men with the big guns took the gangster away, although not before he could yell a string of curse words at me.

The old man and one of the officers stepped aside to discuss something. Watari came back to my side a few minutes later. He told me that we would go to the embassy in the morning to get documents for me to go back home. I had a passport, it was just over 6,000 miles away.

I worried constantly about everything. I wondered if I would be stuck here forever, but I knew deep down I would be on the first plane back to South Carolina when I had the chance.

Watari decided that it would be best if I spent the night with him and his acquaintance. I couldn't really protest, as I had no money, although I was skeptical of staying with a man I just met and I didn't even know his friend.

With the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders, I followed the strange old man out of the airport and into a black car. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but everything will make sense eventually," he said, breaking the silence in the car.

I shook my head. "No, actually. I'm pretty chill."

He didn't say anything after that.

When he pulled the car into a hotel parking lot, I finally spoke again. "Uh, do you live here?" I squished my face to the window, looking up at the tall building.

I heard him quietly chuckle. "Due to our job, we move around a lot."

I nodded, not quite understanding, but not wanting to invade.

We strolled right into the hotel and caught the elevator. It was there that he explained who his acquaintance. "His name is Ryuzaki," he said. "He has some strange habits, so please pay no mind to those."

I nodded slowly and shrugged. _Well, whatever you say old man._

We finally arrived at his room a few minutes later. Watari unlocked the door and led me into the room.

He flicked on the lights and my eyes quickly shut to adjust to the light. It was a beautiful but comfortable room. Even the air smelled sweet, like cake and other tasty treats. The old man asked me to take a seat for a second. I did so, hands fiddling with the belt loops on my jeans.

I waited for a few minutes in the silence. I jumped a little in my seat when a noise came from around the corner. Watari came into the room first, a pale man followed behind him.

Watari motioned for me to come toward them. As soon as I was within a few feet, he introduced us. "Miss Ava, I would like you to meet Mr. Ryuzaki."

From behind him stepped the man himself, L. Dark eyes and dark circles, black hair, and horrible posture. My first impression of the guy: _What a loser_.

Despite my thoughts, I bowed slightly in greeting, as I knew that was a proper thing to do here. I scanned my brain for my introduction, but my mouth wouldn't form the words.

Fortunately, he beat me to it. "Hello, my name is Ryuzaki. Watari tells me that you ended up in Japan and now you have no way home, right?"

His English was like Watari's: a mix of a British and Japanese accent. "Uh, yes...sir. I was kidnapped, and I don't have my phone or my passport."

The younger man looked at me, as if he was curious about something. He didn't respond, though.

Watari spoke up instead. "Ryuzaki decided to let you accompany us in our case, miss. You can work to pay for your plane ticket after we get your documents and hopefully we can reach your family."

I had no other choice but to stick with them. I wa. "Yeah. That seems fair." But I was confused. "Uh, but what do you mean, 'case'?"

Watari smiled kindly. "I guess you would call us 'detectives'? We're working on a very confusing murder case right now."

I didn't know how to feel about this. But, if it meant getting a plane ticket back home, I would do almost anything. I nodded in understanding.

During this interaction, the man named Ryuzaki had left the room. I hadn't even noticed until I looked around for him.

I felt a hand lightly tap my shoulder. I turned around to face the older man. "Now that you know what's going on, why don't you try to settle in?"

I was too excited to hear those words. "How about a shower?" I asked.

Watari smiled. "Of course. I'll show you the way."

Bless this man. He was a gift sent from heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" **Ava, can you help me serve the ice cream?" Watari asked me.**

I reluctantly put down the book I was reading and lifted myself off of the floor. I stepped around the many papers and tapes scattered about the hotel room, trying not to crush anything in the dark.

The old men were stalking again.

It was the middle of the night, and the only light in the room came from a single dim lamp and a flat screen TV. I wished for nothing more than to sleep.

Over the past few days I had been super busy. I somehow became a part of this thing called the "Kira Investigation Team."

Yeah, they let a strange American girl join a team to catch the most deadly and mysterious killer in decades.

Anyway, it was a team of smelly men who stunk up hotel rooms and conversed about how someone/something killed so many without physically being there. Personally, the whole situation was creepy and "Kira"sounded like a demon.

Watari handed me an ice cream cone and I gave it to Matsuda, who is the youngest member from the police force here. He said "Thank you" quietly before taking a bite of the sweet treat. Watari handed me two more cones to distribute, one for Mr. Yagami, the leader from the police force, and the other for Aizawa, a poofy-haired man.

"I'll take it back to the freezer," I told Watari once everyone had gotten an ice cream.

He nodded his thanks and handed over the box of ice cream. I stuck the box into a open spot in the freezer. I didn't want any ice cream because I was about to pass out.

I walked back to the room where the detectives sat, and announced that I was going to bed. I heard a few grunts in response, only Watari responded with an actual "Good night."

I dragged out of the room and into the bedroom. I rummaged through the drawers until I found one of L's shirts and a pair of his boxers.

I had been living off of L's clothes for the past few days, per his instructions. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but decide that he was a pervert for that, but I had no other option. Thankfully, Watari washed my personal clothes every other day. At least he cared about me.

I crawled into the queen size bed and melted into the silky sheets. That bed was like heaven. I didn't even care that I was wearing a strange man's clothes; I just longed to go home.

I fell asleep listening to the quiet sound of baritone conversing in the other room.

 _Flashback to a few days before._

The detectives stared up at me from where they sat.

I had just introduced myself to the five members of L's team. Watari had taught me how to introduce myself in Japanese, along with a few other phrases. Still, I could communicate very little with the men in the room.

"Can you stop staring at me?" I said, in English of course.

They snapped out of it. Mr Yagami said something along the lines of "I'm sorry for that" and he began to introduce himself and the others. Matsuda said something and I asked Watari to translate. "He said he didn't expect for a pretty girl to be here."

I laughed. "Tell him that I'm flattered but not interested."

I watched his face crumble from the rejection. His partners laughed at his reaction. Poor guy.

They all seemed nice enough thankfully, and not likely to hurt me. I just hoped I could trust them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" **Good morning, Miss Ava."**

Watari opened the curtains above my head. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was seven. What a gross time to wake up.

I groaned and sat up, stretching my arms above my head. "Good morning, Watari." My voice came out scratchily and my mouth was super dry.

He placed my freshly washed clothes on the end of the bed.

"Thank you!" I told him. "I could have gotten them out of the laundry...though I'm not sure if the staff would like me walking down the halls like this." I gestured wildly around my body clad in makeshift pajamas.

He laughed softly. "It's no problem. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out to run errands today. I'll be back this evening. There's money on the counter if you would like to go out and get lunch or go shopping."

"Oh wow! That's wonderful. I haven't left this room in days!" I clapped my hands together in excitement.

His eyes sparkled from the smile on his face. "Yes, you're welcome. Now, I must be leaving."

As soon as left the room, I threw on the fluffy bathrobe and walked with him to the door.

"Have a good day!" I cheerfully waved, shutting the door behind him.

I threw my arms up as I stretched again, this time I yawned loudly.

I ran excitedly back to the bedroom and changed into a clean pair of underwear, but left L's white shirt on. I completed my trashy look with my light-wash jeans.

After a little while of going through the laundry that Watari left, I finished up by quickly making the hotel bed and throwing the boxers I wore to sleep in the dirty clothes pile, which was a lonely chair in the corner of the bedroom.

I took a look around the room and let out a loud sigh. I needed to finish getting ready to go out. I fished the plastic bag which held my toothbrush and toothpaste out of the drawer beside the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

The bathroom door was shut as it was supposed to be, but I heard the sound of water running from the sink faucet as well as the smell of steam sneaking out from under the door.

I paused for a moment to compose myself before knocking on the door. My voice came out shaky this time, my hands trembling slightly. I did not know why I always reacted like this around L. He saved me from being deported from Japan the night I was found here and gave me a job to be able to explore the country. I owed him a lot.

"Uh, are you in there, Ryuzaki?" No answer.

I cleared my throat. "Okay, well I'm coming in." That was as far as I got.

His hand stopped in mid-motion, reaching for the door. Both of our eyes widened in shock. Steam flew out through the open door. My shaking eyes traveled downward on their own.

A white towel hugged his hips and water dripped slowly down his chest.

I shrieked, dashing away from the door. Oh no, oh no, oh no! I just saw him half naked! There was only a towel!

And he's hot!

I put my hands over my eyes to block all that hotness. "Uh, I-I'm sorry. I knocked and you didn't answer and-"

"Help me get dressed," he cut me off.

Wait, what?! "Uh...what?" I stared dumbly in shock.

He moved closer. "Hand me my clothes."

"Okay…" I said reluctantly. I grabbed his clothes from the drawers and sat them on the bed. His hand moved to the towel and my heart rate picked up. He's going to give me a heart attack!

I quickly spun around, trying not to shriek from the shock. "I'll help you with your shirt but nothing else!" I barely could spit this sentence out.

I heard the rustling of clothes after a few seconds passed by. "Okay, I'm done," I heard him say this a few moments later.

I turned around cautiously. Sure enough, he had his pants on and was slouching on the bed. I crawled onto the bed behind him. I grabbed his shirt that was beside him and told him to lift up his arms.

After a small struggle, I managed to get it on him. While trying to recuperate from the spent energy, I noticed that his hair was still wet. "Stay still. I'm going to dry your hair."

I got off the bed and grabbed the blow dryer and a comb. I plugged the dryer in and moved in front of him. He handled the warm air of the dryer, but each stroke of the comb made him wiggle.

"Sit still!" I scolded. "You never brush or comb your hair! It's a mess!"

Somehow, I got his hair dried. After putting all of the clothes and hair stuff back where I found them, I fell onto the bed next to him in exhaustion. "How does Watari do it?" I groaned to myself.

He didn't say anything. Instead, I felt the bed shift and then a hand landed on my head. I opened my eyes and gave him a questioning look. His eyes left mine and I felt his fingers run through my blonde hair. I lifted myself up onto my elbows. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Can I comb your hair?" He had such a curious expression.

With reluctance, I got up and grabbed my brush from the bedside table. "It's better to brush my hair. Just don't pull it all out, please."

He scooted back to let me sit down in front of him. His movements were slow, like he didn't want to hurt me or he didn't really know how to do it. I suspect the latter.

Surprisingly, it still felt nice. I've always liked getting my hair brushed. Mom used to comb it for me when I got done with my bath when I was little.

"I think I'm done," he said after a while.

I took the brush from his hand and slid off the bed. "Thanks. You did a good job, considering you don't brush your own hair."

I walked towards the kitchen for some foods. He trailed closely behind me into the kitchen. "I'm hungry. They're still serving breakfast downstairs so I'm going to grab a bite.. Do you want to come with me, or should I bring something back? Oh, and Watari left money for lunch. So we could go and eat somewhere together... or you know, take out is good too. Whatever you want." I shrugged.

I waited for him to answer, staring at my nails to make myself not feel as anxious.

I heard his answer a few breaths later. "We can go together and eat out, I suppose."

I spun around to face him, smiling brightly up at him. "Good answer! Let's roll out." I got to the door and realized that he was not wearing shoes. "Where are your shoes at?"

"They're over there." He pointed to the tiny closet in the room. I found the ratty pair of sneakers on the top shelf. I guess it was okay since he didn't wear them much. I helped him put them on and bent down to tie them.

Finally, we headed to get breakfast.

We got stuck in the elevator with a large family, leaving me squished up against his chest. He had a grumpy look on his face. "Sorry," I said.

When we finally got to the dining hall, I handed him a plate and whenever he said he wanted something, I stuffed the plate full. By the end, he had a plate of sugary stuff. "Please stop eating so much sugar, Ryuzaki. You're going to die." I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance.

He looked up at me from his food. He kept his normal posture, even in public. His knees were pulled up to his chest as usual, and of course, everyone was staring. I was always a self-conscious person, and this was not helping my anxiety at all.

"I am in perfect health, Ava-chan. Please do not worry."

I never thought he would be one to call a girl "chan," especially not me.

I quietly picked up my coffee mug and blew on it before taking a sip. Someone grabbed my shoulders, and I choked on the warm liquid. I spewed coffee all over myself.

"I'm so sorry!"

Guess who it was? Stupid Matsuda.

I raced for the napkins, dabbing myself all over. "Thanks a lot you bastard. On a white shirt too! I hate getting stains out!"

I stood up to face him. All four of the investigation team stared back at me. I angrily shoved the soaked napkins into Matsuda's chest. "Don't follow me," I hissed.

Back in the room, I threw off the shirt, washing it out in the sink and the stain remover that Watari keeps with the rest of the laundry products. I let it soak, and put the shirt I arrived in on.

Then the best thing in the world happened. I plopped down on the toilet to check. "Wow, this is just great. No wonder I snapped at Matsuda." I rolled my eyes in annoyance again.

I stuffed toilet paper in my underwear with a new goal in mind. After making myself presentable, I snatched the cash off of the counter and left the room.

I passed the group on the way out. Shoving the key into Ryuzaki's hand, I told him "I'm going out for a minute. I will be right back."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just to the convenience store." I walked away before he could ask anything else.

Mogi opened the door for me. I didn't say a word as the men watched me go straight to the bathroom. I found new underwear and my feminine products thankfully in a short amount of time.

Matsuda saw me first. "Ava!" He raced toward me and threw himself at my feet. "I'm sorry!" He says this in English. I can't help but smile at his cute accent.

"It's okay. You're just an idiot," I laughed, petting his head softly. The man sighs in relief and gave me a pat on my back.

He left me after we made up to go back to the group.

From across the room, I couldn't help but notice that L was staring right at me. His expression was one I hadn't seen on him before. It looked like he was...jealous.

Nah, there's literally no way, I thought.

I shrugged away these thoughts and went to join the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Around lunch time, Ryuzaki decided that I should go pick up food for everyone. He said that if we went out and actually sat down at a restaurant to eat, my clumsiness would infect him.

I wanted to slap the dark circles off of his face.

The police guys wrote down what they wanted to eat and handed me a wad of cash. I was even told to keep the change. I was particularly stoked about this. For one, I was allowed to go out on my own, and two, I was about to go shopping for my own clothes. Finally, no more of L's white tee shirts and boxers.

I found my way out of the hotel and onto the busy street just fine, as I had made it to the convenience store with no trouble. The problem was that I had no idea where anything else was. The poorly drawn map and instructions made my head throb even more than it was before I left. .

I was lost.

Not to mention I was getting a lot of looks from people passing by on the street. I mean, a chubby white girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was not really the norm around here.

I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was quite embarrassed, to be honest. I never did like a lot of attention.

I was waiting for the light to change on the crosswalk, when I heard a voice from behind me ask, "Are you okay?"

It took my brain a few moments to process the words, as I was almost shaking with anxiety and now I was shook. The man spoke to me in English, with wonderful pronunciation at that.

When I turned to face the man with the soft voice, I couldn't help but shiver. He was maybe around 17 or 18. I can't deny that he was good looking, but I could tell something was off with this guy. His aura radiated something fake...maybe even sinister.

I shook off the thought, though, and responded with a bright smile. "I'm trying to find this place. Can you help me?" I held out the paper with the restaurants name.

The man took one look at it and nodded. "It's right around the block. I can show you the way."

I smiled. "That would be such a big you."

We arrived at the restaurant. I was not surprised at all to find out it was a cheap noodle shop. The guy even helped me order the take-out. I was really grateful for his help, even though he was kind of shady.

"Thank you so much for your help." I bowed to him as soon as we exited the shop. It still felt weird to do so, but I knew I would get used to it.

He smiled slightly. "You're welcome." He paused for a moment before he shyly said, "I couldn't help but notice that's a lot of food you're getting."

I looked down at the bag of food in my hand, just now noticing how much those bums ordered. With a shrug I said, "I guess it is. I'm getting it for six people. My boss sent me to get us lunch." I sighed in defeat. " I just arrived in Japan and I don't know much Japanese so it's been hard sometimes."

He nodded in understanding. He shifted his weight awkwardly before saying, "Well, have a good day, I've got to get going." He slung his book bag over his other shoulder, where it had only been hanging on one beforehand.

I nodded. "Thank you again."

I watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

He reminded me of someone. I had realized this as he walked away. The way his eyes looked, the way he carried himself. It was almost like...Yagami-san.

The men all had happily slurped their noodles down, even after complaining that it had gotten cold. I apologized, as it was my fault. I stopped to grab a few essentials at a store along the way and spent longer than I should have.

While I cleaned up the mess that was left around the kitchen and seating area, the men start up a heated talk about the case again. I was eavesdropping, although I guess not really, since they knew I was there.

I somehow made out a few phrases, like someone saying"No one's suspicious." Well I had just ran into someone very suspicious.

I clapped my hands together to announce my presence. All heads turned to me, although I got a nasty look from L.

"Let's not throw anyone away, right Ryuzaki?" I smiled at the man. "I think I have some information you would like to get your hands on."

I heard him release a deep breath. "Yes, Ava-chan?" I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I rolled my eyes at his stupid face.

Crossing my arms across my chest, I told him, "Be nice or I won't tell."

With another sigh, L reached an arm out and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me toward him and patted the armrest on his chair. I reluctantly sat down. "Tell me, please," He said, this time with a softer tone.

I quietly told L about earlier that day. "Well...I know you've mentioned him a few times… Light Yagami-san? I think I ran into him today."

I saw L tense up slightly at this information. I stole a glance at the others in the room to see if they had any reaction. Their confused looks told me that they didn't understand what I had said.

I continued, though. "He saw me struggling with the directions and helped me get to the noodle shop. I don't know why, but he really creeped me out. Something's not right with him." I paused, thinking back to the footage the men had looked over a few days ago of him in his room.

I always had tried to ignore all this Kira stuff, as it was really confusing and I was more worried about other things. But I had watched some of the tapes from where I sat in the corner of the room. I noticed Light Yagami studying, the view from his back. That's how I recognized him.

My eyes widened with realization. That's why I thought he looked strange while studying, too. He was hiding something. In highschool and college other kids would do stuff like that all the time. I kept this to myself...but I noticed that something was off.

"He was hiding something that night." I looked at L as I said this.

He looked at me with a blank expression at first, but quickly I saw a fire light in his eyes. "Matsuda, get me Light Yagami's recordings."

Not long later, we sat around the TV once more, fast forwarding to the view of Light studying with his hand stuck in a potato-chip bag. I watched closely. I knew I was right.

I explained it simply to L, "He was a iPod or some other device in there. I'm sure of it. I watched students in school do stuff like that all the time in lectures or during class." It sounded stupid to explain, but students do weird things all the time.

L looked at me briefly before turning his attention back to the screen. "I suppose it is a possibility, but we don't have enough evidence to prove that he did that."

Sometimes I was amazed at how clueless L was. "Not really. Just make him do it again. Make him demonstrate."

"How do we do that? My son wouldn't cheat." Mr Yagami, after all of this, was speaking for the first time.

I pointed a pen at him. "You, sir, are living in the wrong generation. You should see some of the other things students do to cheat or sneak around."

"There's also the problem that we don't know how he kills," L said nonchalantly.

"We can't prove he is the killer," Mr. Yagami snapped.

"Oh, yeah. That's right." I sat back in my chair dejectedly.

"It is true that we need to get closer to Light," L said. "I plan on attending the same college as him for this reason."

I gave him an 'Are you serious look.' He was going right into the lion's den. I finally shook my head and said, "Fine, do what you want."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was babysitting again.

From the family section at To-Oh University, I kept an eye on L and creepy-kid Light. I had taken a liking to my nickname for the guy. He couldn't trick me with his façade.

It turned out that my Japanese lessons from Watari and the rest of the task force were surprisingly absorbed into my brain. I could actually understand half of what the staff of the university were saying.

Those past few weeks had really flown by. I still had no idea when I would be allowed to go home.

My family was worried about me spending so much time away, especially with such strange people, and in an unfamiliar place. We could not do anything about it though. My mother's medical bills were the main priority. I felt really bad for not being there to help my brother work to pay them off.

The contact I made with my brother was short. It consisted of our mother's condition worsening and him yelling at me to get home.

But I couldn't.

I had gotten all of my documents to go home, but for some reason, I was not being sent home. When I had asked Watari and L about it, they gave each other a look, but completely ignored me. My head hurt every time I tried to find an explanation as to why I was not being deported yet.

After an eternity of listening to the boring entrance ceremony, I waded through the crowd to find L and finally leave. I found him leaning against the back wall, waiting silently for me. As soon as I caught his eye, he motioned me to follow and headed outside. He walked in front of me, hands in his pockets, slouched shoulders as always.

I spotted Light Yagami just a few paces ahead of us. My gut sank as the feeling that L would just 'have to talk to him.'

"Yagami-kun!" He called.

Wow, I must be psychic, I thought. I huffed loudly in annoyance, but my boss ignored it.

The boy's long legs came to a stop. He turned around slowly, a stupid fake smile on his face. L stopped in front of him, but I, being a scaredy-cat, hid half of my body behind my boss.

Creepy-kid's eyes flashed over to me and then back to L. "Thanks for today," L said.

"No, thank you," Light said. I rolled my eyes again at the stupid boy.

The two made small talk as we walked toward the car. I kept my distance, not wanting anything evil to latch onto me.

I saw Watari waiting to open the door to the car for us, and I waved to him, relieved I wouldn't have to be near Light anymore. He waved back and opened the back door. I ran past the two men and scooted into my seat. Shortly after, L followed after. He rolled down the window to address Light once more. "Well...I'll see you on campus."

"Yeah," Light responded.

With that, we drove away from Light Yagami.

The air in the car was thick, mostly due to my huffing in annoyance. I just had to complain to someone, anyone.

With a deep breath, I began my little rant. "That was so boring! Why do these things exist? First day of school back home we do fun introductions, not boring entrance ceremonies!" I let out another groan of annoyance.

The silence let me know that they either felt the same or were just ignoring me again. I gave up after that and scooted closer to the man sitting beside me.

I laid my head on his shoulder, locking my arm through his. I felt him tense, but he quickly relaxed again. "Good luck going to school with that guy," I laughed softly.

I didn't know why it happened, but L and I actually became really close friends. Our many days spent together usually ended with several arguments and me scolding him multiple times, but we had many sweet moments too.

He still let me comb his hair after his showers and I let him brush mine. I guess that was our biggest bonding moment. Even after Watari took me clothes shopping a few days ago, he still let demanded that I wore his white shirts to sleep. I couldn't bite the hand that fed me, after all.

He patted the top of my head, moving his hand down to run his fingers through my hair. He really had a thing for my long locks. I heard his chest rumble, as he laughed at my statement. "That part is boring but getting to mess with Light Yagami is worth it."

I smiled brightly. "I'm sure it is." I sat up so that I could look out of my window.

The men came up with this "Genius Plan" so that I could be on the inside gathering information alongside L. I would pose as L's personal nurse in order to stay close to him at all times. Technically, that is what I am, although more of a secretary and a nurse. With my help we fake-diagnosed L with several disorders so that I could be near him at all times in case of a medical emergency.

Watari glanced at me in the mirror. "I'm sure it will be a great experience, Ava-san. Think of this as study-abroad."

I would have to think of it that way or I would go crazy. "You're right. But won't I stand out? I haven't seen that many foreigners here. I mean I have light hair and blue eyes. Should I dye my hair?" I didn't think people undercover should stand out. Maybe as reverse psychology?

"No!" L said sharply. I snapped my head to the side to look at him, eyes wide. I had never heard him shout before, not even during our little arguments.

My bewildered appearance must had made him realize what he just did. He cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing pink. With a calmer voice he said, "No, don't dye your hair. It's okay if they stare. You can just stare back at them."

My expression softened instantly. "You know I will."

My days as L's personal nurse, or as I called myself, bodyguard, commenced.

There is this one day I remember very clearly.

My friend L decided to play Light Yagami at tennis.

Yagami thought he could beat a junior champion of England. I decided from that day forward that I had way too many nicknames for Yagami-kun, as well. The newest at the time was narcissistic bastard. L served first, scoring on a surprised Light.

The match got intense really fast. Who would have guessed that L had all that energy in him? I mean I saw his mussels that one time when I walked in on him… but seeing him like that made my fangirl heart beat even faster.

I stood in front of the crowd, trying to make sure none of them tried to ambush the court. A student ran down the stairs from behind me, saying Light was also a junior champion. I found this information interesting, but I was sure that L must have known this.

While I was distracted by the chatter, and this other girl who was fangirling over L, I failed to notice the final hit. The referee announced that L lost.

I glared at his back, mumbling to myself that I would beat him up later for losing to a loser.

I tailed them from afar after the game.

The Sakura trees were losing their petals, the wind making them swirl to the ground. The two men made conversation amongst themselves.

Suddenly, Light stopped in his tracks. "What did you say to him," I mumbled, thinking L must have offended him or something.

A while after Light had stopped, L started to walk in front of him, leading the way to the café. In front of the door, they stopped. L turned around, facing my direction. He motioned me to come over. I reluctantly jogged over to the men.

I stood next to him, searching his face for an explanation. "Yagami-kun, this is Ava. I didn't get the chance to introduce her last time. She's my nurse."

Light smiled widely at me. "I remember you. You were the girl that needed help getting to the noodle shop, right?"

Wow, how embarrassing. I couldn't help my cheeks from heating up under the gazes of the two men. Ugh, why were they both so hot?

"Yes I am. Thank you again for your help." I bowed, showing my appreciation.

We followed them into the cafe and I took a seat next to L.

"This café is a favorite of mine. If you sit here, people won't be able to overhear your conversations."

"Thank you for showing me this place, it's nice."

I sat quietly and listened to them argue, trying my hardest to understand. I wanted to be helpful, but I knew deep down that I couldn't do much.

Their argument is cut short as a shrill ring came from L's pocket. They continued to glare at each other. In annoyance, I reached my hand into L's pocket and fished around for the phone. I didn't really care that I had just done that, the phone was really loud.

"Hello?"

It was Watari. He sounded uncharacteristically worried, almost panicked. "Is that you, Ava?" He asked.

"Yeah, L was being lazy and wouldn't answer. What's wrong?"

I didn't hear what he said at first, as the men were arguing over me. "Hold on," I told him. I looked to the men and loudly shushed them.

The looks on their faces were hilarious. "Okay, they hushed. Tell me again." I waited for the older man to speak again.

In a rushed voice he said, "Mr. Yagami had a heart attack!"

It took my brain a good five seconds to process the words. When it clicked, I quickly stood up, banging my knee on the table.

"Ava!" L's surprised voice made me look at him. Despite the tears and pain in my knee I turned my head to look at Light. Through gritted teeth, I spit out the terrible news. "Your dad! He had a heart attack!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Yagami-san, I'll walk you out," I said, moving toward the door.

"Thank you, dear," she smiled weakly.

I shut the door behind us and followed her down the hallway. The hospital was very quiet, as I expected. I smiled kindly at her. "If you need any help with your daughter while your husband is in the hospital, please let me know. I don't do much during the day anyway."

She laughed softly. "I think Sayu will be fine. She's stayed home alone a few other times. Besides, I can get Light to help if I really need him to. He doesn't help much around the house, so I should be able to convince him to take care of her if need be."

I laughed, understanding completely. Are most brothers the same? "I have an older brother too. They don't want to do anything to help their sisters, do they?"

We joked about stupid boys until we got to the hospital exit. "Thank you for everything, Ava-chan," she spoke softly. It was hard to see such a kind woman go through this worrying time. "No, no, thank you, Yagami-san. It feels like I haven't talked to a woman in ages."

We said our goodbyes and I waited until she was out of my sight to head back toward the room. I decided to take the stairs as I was a lazy bum who needed to exercise.

When I got back to Mr. Yagami's floor, the nurse stopped me, a conflicted expression on her face. "Uh, could you let your friends know that visiting hours are over?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. I was just about to get them and leave. I know they're kind of intimidating."

"Thank you," she smiled in relief, walking back toward the nurse's station down the hall.

A scowl made its way onto my face. This was annoying, dealing with Light was so…ugh.

I threw open the door, saying, "Listen up, pansy boys!"

All heads turn toward me. "Visiting hours are over. We must leave quickly to not bother these fine hospital workers. I know that Mr. Yagami needs his beauty rest as well, isn't that right, sir?" I smiled widely, hands clasped in front of me.

After a short pause, he responded. "Y-yes. Thank you for visiting me, Ava, Ryuzaki. Call me when you get home, Light."

I stepped out to let Light stay goodbye and to call Watari to come pick us up. The guys step out of the room, L closing to door behind them. I walked down the hall in front of them to get an elevator.

The car was already there for us at the door when we got outside. Watari was waiting for us, ready to open the door open like always. "It's been a chaotic day," I told the old man, standing next to him. I was going to wait for L to get here to get into the car.

He smiled slightly, nodding his head in understanding. As L approached the car, Light called his name. He turned around to face the other man. "Is there any way that I can prove to you that I'm not Kira?"

L proceeded to be the savage beast I have come to like. "If you aren't Kira then there's no need for you to do that."

I didn't think it would be appropriate to go "Burn~" out loud, so I just said it in my head. I did manage to catch Light's eye and smirk at him, adding a wink for good measure.

"Cut it out! Try thinking about how it feels to be the one that be accused of being Kira!" Light pouted.

L looked towards the sky for a few seconds. "I feel awful."

"For example, you could lock me up for a month without TV or anything and keep me under supervision."

"No. I wouldn't do anything that would infringe on your basic human rights like that."

I crossed my arms over my chest, now aiming a dirty look at L. Oh yeah? What about me? I've been kept here for a while now! How about letting me go home!

He went on, "And most importantly, it would be nonsense for me to accept the suggestion of someone who's a suspect."

L started toward the car, Watari opened the door for me to slide in first. Once inside the car, he rolled the window down to finish talking to Light. "It'll be alright. If you aren't Kira, I'll find out sooner or later. Plus, having witnessed your interaction with your father today, I thought that you might not be Kira. Please take care of your father."

L pulled his knees up as Light leaned down to the window. "O-one last thing. I said I'd cooperate with the investigation, but until my father gets better, I don't think I can do much."

"I know." The car started pulling away.

"Good Bye." I waved to creepy guy, putting on a fake smile.

L rolled the window back up. "He so gives me the creeps. I'm telling y'all, there's nothing good about boys like him. They're the player type. Back home, we call guys like him fuckboys."

L grinned slightly.

I threw my arms up, stretching. "I'm exhausted. Pooped out! I'm going to hit the sack as soon as we get to the hotel. Ryuzaki, you should try to sleep sometimes too, you know."

He glanced over at me. "Or you can just look emo forever...it's your choice." I shrugged, not wanting to fight him on this.

Watari chuckled from the front. I had a feeling I was the only one these two really had fun around. They were so unemotional around others. I was glad they show me a little emotion. "You're right."

I looked over at him. Huh? Did I hear him right? "I'm what now?" I just knew I looked stupid. "I'll try to sleep on the bed...as long as you're beside me."

I twirled my hair around my finger, my cheeks heated up slightly. "Ryuzaki...are you flirting with me?" I tried not to laugh.

"Of course not. It's just that I don't want you having to sleep anywhere else...and, I might get lonely alone."

Aw, he was so adorable. "Okay! Sounds like a plan. But, I've got to warn you. If you touch me anywhere inappropriate, I'll slap you. You understand?"

He nodded. Great, I guess he's like a permanent roomie now. A handsome one at that. Ugh, what's wrong with me, I thought, heat rushed to my cheeks again.

The rest of that night went by quickly. After our showers, I changed into my PJs: a pair of sweatpants and L's shirt, as he commanded I wear. I crawled in first, so that he could have the open side. I reached behind his shoulders to turn off the lamp, bathing us in the darkness.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

I didn't think he ever laid down. L sat, stroking my hair softly, watching me as I fell asleep. As I drifted off, I could still feel his hand as it ran through my hair.

My body felt heavy, like a truck was pinning me down.

I cracked open my eyes, immediately being blinded by the sunlight.

I found the source of my heaviness after my eyes adjusted.

L's body was draped over mine. Our legs and arms were tangled, his head rested in the crook of my neck. Our shirts had ridden up, skin touching.

This was so not a good position for a maiden like me to be in.

I tried to lift his body, but he was too heavy for me to push off. I only managed to get his body halfway off, leaving me turned on my side to face him.

Even so, our limbs were still tangled together, holding my arm down with his weight.

I decided it was time to yell at him. "Get off!" I shouted angrily. "Hey wake up! You're squishing me!"

He stirred, a deep rumble of annoyance coming from his chest. I rolled my eyes. Slapping his cheek lightly with my free hand, I yelled, "Get up, now!"

Finally, his eyes opened slightly, before widening suddenly. His grip on my hands got tight, actually hurting. His face moved in closer to mine. "What're you-!" I was about to yell again, but he had cut me off.

"I'm dreaming, right?" He whispered.

I almost didn't hear him, but I saw his lips moving, felt the hot air on my ear.

He looked back into my eyes for what seemed like forever.

L put a hand on the back of my head, pulling my face toward him. He whispered, "If this is a dream...then nothing else matters."

He moved so suddenly, my brain did not register what was happening for several moments.

It felt like...I was being caressed by a butterfly. My heart rate accelerated, and I finally understood.

L, the great detective, was kissing me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

One hand was around my waist, the other holding my head. He smashed me into him,

His kisses actually felt nice. I couldn't lie, it turned me on.

I started to kiss him back. Our hands were tangled in each other's hair, hot breath mixing together. He pulled back just enough so we could breathe. Our chests heaved, our gazes locked. His held a fire I hadn't seen in such a long time, an emotion that I refused to give into.

It was complete lust.

"Why...did you do that?" I managed to huff these words out.

There was no answer, though.

I pulled away more, noticing he wasn't moving. No way! My jaw dropped in shock. The bastard had fell asleep!

My cheeks flushed with anger, as well as embarrassment.

I flicked him on the forehead and he fell over onto the bed. How could he just kiss me and then fall asleep?!

I crawled around him to get out of the bed. I snatched my change of clothes and stormed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, taking my anger out that way, instead of punching him in the throat. I wanted to rid my mouth of any residue from him. He made me disgusted with myself. Making my way out of the bathroom, I glanced at the clock. I was the afternoon, already two. We had slept the day away, almost

There was no sign of Watari, but a note was left on the kitchen counter like usual.

In his neat handwriting it read, "I went to get information."

I huffed with annoyance, as I had to be alone with this pervert for Lord knows how long.

I walked back to the bedroom, deciding that if we had to work and spend time together, we were going to have to talk about this whole situation.

I was prepared to drag him out of bed and make him talk if I had to.

Surprisingly, I found L sitting on the edge of the bed, almost fully awake. He had quite the bed head. I almost laughed at him, but then I noticed what he was doing.

He was absorbed in reading a book.

"Hey! It's late! Get off the bed and go to the sitting area if you want to read. Some of us have stuff to do!" I stomped up to the bed, reaching for the book. He quickly brought it to his chest, so I couldn't take it.

He looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

"Why is this girl so stupid?" He shook his head at the book in his hands.

It was my turn to be confused. "Who?" I lifted the book up to see the name.

Oh my God.

I snatched the book away quickly. "Where did you get this?!"

He pointed to my table drawer.

I was fuming. "How could you go through a girl's things, L?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Ava. You borrow my clothes, so sharing books shouldn't be a problem."

My mouth opened and closed. He had a point. "Matsuda bought that for me as a joke. No one was supposed to read it. If you want to read porn, I'll go buy you something more tasteful."

He just stared at me.

In exasperation, I left the room. My head started to pound, and my stomach growled angrily at me. I ordered food from some delivery place, hoping that the food would help me recover from all this stress.

L made his way into the sitting area, plopped down in a chair, and began to look over case files. He munched on some candy as he always did.

I kept to myself, not wanting to deal with any of this crap, or what happened earlier that day.

I couldn't believe he kissed me… and didn't even know he did.

The squad arrived as the sun was going down. "Hey, homies," I said, holding my hand up for high-fives. Each of them slapped my hand as they passed by, Matsuda's being the most enthusiastic. He was totally like a big brother to me. My blood brother was boring compared to him.

On those rare occasions when Watari was out, I felt like a maid. The room would get so chaotic very quickly. I was constantly serving tea and coffee, as well as cake.

Watari finally came back about an hour after the men arrived. When he graced us with his presence, and I cried literal tears of joy. I ran up to him and squeezed him tightly.

"You have no idea how hard it is to control that guy! He's like a sloth. I just want to pick him up and move him myself!"

The older man chuckled at my outburst, patting my head to reassure me that everything would be alright.

He quietly left my side, rejoining the group of men sitting around the mountain of files and the small TV.

I followed him shortly after getting a drink of water and plopped myself down on the carpet beside L's chair.

A phone's ring had suddenly broken the conversation between the men, and Watari stepped out of the room to take it. The task force exchanged looks, making up theories as to what Kira's next step would be.

Watari's voice cut through the air as he walked back into the room. "Ryuzaki, Sakura TV. Something terrible is occurring."

Two of the men scramble for the remote to flip on the TV.

The chaos appeared on screen.

"Basically, we're presenting this broadcast as Kira's hostages." This is the first thing my mind registered being said on the TV.

That's one way to catch people's attention, I thought.

Due to this chaos, I didn't really remember much of what happened. The gist of it was that Kira sent a tape to Sakura TV threatening everyone and stuff.

L's bossy detective mode kicked in, as he started to give orders out to the task force. Watari rushed to bring in two extra TV's, all while Matsuda and Aizawa both try, but fail to contact the TV station.

This had to be a set up, I thought.

After a yelling battle, one of the task force members, Ukita, ran out of the hotel, thinking he could save the day.

I rushed after him, not really wanting to see another man die today. I stopped in the doorway, watching as he ran down the hall.

"You're going to die!" I called after him.

"I don't care!" He shouted back, glancing over his shoulder.

"You'll care when you're dead," I mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

L looked frustrated.

I had never seen him look like this. The TV grabbed my attention again when a woman made an announcement. "We interrupt this program to bring you live footage from outside Sakura TV."

I looked over L's shoulder at the TV and saw… Ukita lying in front of the doors to the station.

My hand covered my mouth in shock. I warned him, didn't I? But that wasn't enough. I should have stopped him by force.

It was too late. He was gone, and I felt so guilty.

My eyes began to water. I looked around to see the reactions of the other members. I watched in disbelief as Aizawa started to move toward the door.

I had to stop him, at least I could prevent another death.

Before I could even move or open my mouth, a commanding voice called out to him from beside me.

"Aizawa-san! Where do you think you're going?"

I stared at L sitting in the chair beside me. He was acting like a leader, and I couldn't help but be flooded by emotions. I was proud, but my stomach fluttered with something else: attraction.

My heart pounded violently in my chest, my cheeks flushed pink again. No way! I thought. I couldn't be in love with him, it was just so out of character for me to like someone so…chill.

"To Ukita, of course," Aizawa stated simply.

I could hear the strain in L's voice as he spoke. "You can't. Please compose yourself."

Aizawa turned red. "Are you telling me to just shut it and watch TV?!" He shouted at L angrily.

I watched as he tried to persuade the angry man. "If this is Kira's work and you go there, the same thing will happen to you."

He was right. Kira was so dangerous. We still did not know how Kira killed him, as we all had fake names with fake identification.

L had a theory in which Kira needed a name and a face to somehow kill. If that was true, then how did he know to kill Ukita without knowing his real name?

"Right now, the only thing that I can say is that Kira is inside the station, or at least somewhere where they can monitor the people entering—" L was cut off by Aizawa.

"If you think that Kira's around the area, there's even more of a reason to go!"

"There's always the possibility that they set up surveillance cameras. If you brazenly go out there, you'll be killed." L stated this as nonchalantly as he could, but even I thought it was slightly rude.

Aizawa rushed over and grabbed L's shoulder roughly. "Hey!" I yelled. I didn't want to see any violence between the group. Nothing would be accomplished from it.

"You!" Aizawa almost growled. "I thought that you were risking your life to catch Kira!"

"Risking your life and allowing someone to easily take it are two completely different things."

Aizawa became enraged even further. "What?!"

I decided that was enough. I put my hand on Aizawa's arm, hoping I could calm him down. From my touch, he noticed that L was shaking. I had noticed this before. I didn't know if he was scared or startled or what. I just knew I couldn't let him continue.

Both of them glanced over at me. My eyes were filled with disappointment and sadness. Aizawa released his grip on L but stayed where he was in front of him.

"Try and hold back," L said softly. "Now that Ukita-san has been killed, if you were to lose your life too…"

The older man finally stepped away. It was sadness that L's voice held. He might have seemed cold and rude, but we all could tell that this was affecting him in every way too.

I patted Aizawa on the back in reassurance. The tension slowly faded away and I decided to go grab everyone a glass of water to help them cool down.

I returned to witness a van crashing into the Sakura TV station.

The crash was unexpected, to say the least. As I handed him a glass of water, L said "That's one way of entering the station without revealing your identity."

I couldn't help the girly giggle that escaped my lips.

After a few minutes, a police car showed up outside the building. Aizawa called the Deputy Chief and Mr. Yagami contacted us as well. It turned out that he was the one that crashed into the TV station.

I had a feeling his wife would never let him live down leaving the hospital and doing that.

Mr. Yagami arrived at the hotel a while later. Watari and I rushed to his side to prop him up.

"Ryuzaki, I apologize for acting on impulse. It seems I got a little too emotional." The man chuckled at his own actions.

"Not at all," L said.

I could have sworn I saw the corners of his lips lift up.

Mr. Yagami motioned for me to hold up the bulky bag he had handed me when he walked in the room. I held it up for him, and he gestured to it. "All the envelopes and tapes sent by Kira are in here."

I handed the bag over to my boss. His hands brushed mine as he took the bag. My heart rate sped up again. "Thank you very much," He said to Yagami-san.

Watari and I help Mr. Yagami to the couch to rest.

L began to look through the evidence, telling the others that he would go through everything.

I helped Watari tidy up the room and get everyone snacks. It was a stressful night for everyone. I told Watari to go rest since he had been gone all day. He thanked me before patting my head and leaving us.

I stayed up as long as I could, running around the room helping keep the task force awake and bringing files to each other. Around four in the morning. I took a seat next to Matsuda on the couch, lying my head against the arm chair.

I stared at L for a long time before I ended up falling asleep. He was sitting like he normally did, his thumb pressed against his lips. His thinking face, as I called it.

I was awakened by someone stepping on me.

"Ow!" I howled, sitting up immediately over. I had fell into the floor sometime during the night.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Ava-chan!" Matsuda quickly apologized and pulled me off of the ground.

I stumbled into him due my numb legs. "I'm sorry!" I mumbled into his chest.

He softly laughed at my clumsiness, telling me it was alright. I pushed myself away, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in my legs.

I ran my fingers through my hair and stole a quick glance over at L. His glaring eyes followed Matsuda as he walked away.

What's that all about? I questioned to myself.

L's eyes met mine briefly before he returned his attention to the screen. It turned to static. "How is it, Ryuzaki?" Mr. Yagami asked him.

I rubbed the palms of my hands on my jeans and began to listen in. "It was an interesting video," L said. "If the police agree to co-operate with Kira, there are orders to broadcast video three, and if they refuse video four is to be played. On video three there are detailed conditions regarding the co-operation.

In a nutshell, it's to report information on more criminals. Even if they've committed less serious crimes, there are instructions to pick out those who harm others and those who abuse the weak and vulnerable. Kira will then decide to pass judgment on them or not. In addition, as proof that the police are willing to cooperate, they order both L and a senior member of the police to appear on TV and announce, 'We will cooperate with Kira'."

His gaze met mine again, and he continued to speak while looking at me. "By exposing the faces of myself and a senior policeman, they would be able to kill us should the police attempt anything funny."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, breaking my gaze from his. What was his problem with staring at me? I hope he doesn't know how I feel.

I shook those thoughts from my stupid brain.

"What about the contents of the fourth video, if we answer no?" Yagami asked, breaking the awkward tension between me and my boss.

"It's more or less the same thing but said in a different way. The answer's bound to be no, Yagami-san. Please authorize Sakura TV to play tape four."

I hopped out of the shower, steam rolling off of my body.

It felt good to take a hot shower during stressful times.

I quickly put on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, tossing my still damp hair into a messy bun.

The task force was gathered around the table, right where I had left them over twenty minutes ago.

Although, L had some strawberries in front of him, and I wanted some too.

As I made my way toward them, Mr. Yagami arrived as well. "Ryuzaki, it's just as we thought," he said as we walked into the room. "Of their own accord, world leaders have discussed this, and they want the real L to appear on TV."

I sat beside L's chair, watching as he took a sip of tea before answering. "That's the correct choice to make, but we still have three days so let's try and think of some countermeasures. I'd be pretty upset…" He took a bite of his cake. "...if I was killed by someone who's merely jumping onto the Kira bandwagon."

"What do you mean by that, Ryuzaki?" Yagami-san asked.

"The probability of this Kira being a fake is extremely high. No, a second Kira is probably a better description."

Aizawa spoke up. "What makes you think there's a second Kira? Please explain this to us."

As they continued to talk, Watari tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see what he needed, but saw him holding a phone out to me.

Dread filled my body. My mind started swimming with bad thoughts. I rushed out of the room and into the hallway. "Hello?" I said. I could hear the shaking in my voice.

"Ava! Thank God!" It was my aunt.

She sounded out of air, her heavy breaths filled my ears. "Hey, Aunt Gracie. Is everything alright? Is Mom okay?"

"Oh honey! She's doing the best she has in a long time. The specialist put her on a new medication that actually has helped!"

A deep sigh of relief left my body. Mom's getting better. Finally!

I slid to the floor, my legs gave out. I rested my head against the wall. I was so relieved. "It's the miracle I have been praying for," I said into the phone.

She responded with an "Amen" before going quiet for a few seconds. "Ava, honey…I think it's time for you to come home. I hope those people haven't been making you work too hard. Have they been treating you well?"

"Of course. I think I have worked enough that maybe they will let me go. Don't worry, Aunt Gracie. I will be home soon."

"That's wonderful dear! Everyone misses you. Sarah keeps calling me every day asking if I have heard from you. She keeps making up wild stories that you have eloped and that's why you haven't come home yet." My aunt laughed loudly.

My mind and body froze. My best friend thinks I eloped? That sounds like her…making up erotic stories was her hobby.

But what if she is right? I thought.

Watari and L were hiding something from me. They wouldn't tell me why I couldn't leave. I have been here long enough to have worked for my plane ticket.

I thought back to the pile of papers they made me sign.

What if one of them was a marriage registration?

My mind was swimming, I felt sick.

I couldn't believe it, but somewhere in my gut, I had a feeling I might not be wrong.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Gracie. Maybe Sarah is right… I'm sorry. I won't be coming home for a while."

"What?! Ava Pence, you did not!" She screamed at me through the phone.

"I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down my face.

Before she could say anything else, I hung up.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. I just wanted to disappear.

Matsuda found me asleep in the hallway. He carried me back to my room and tried to get me to talk.

I just sat there and cried in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Light Yagami had joined the Kira case.

The brunette sent a smirk my way as he was led to the case evidence. I knew the saying, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Light was neither a friend or an enemy, so I guess it would be okay to just ignore that saying and kick him in the balls just for good measure.

He was totally Kira. My intuition told me so. From how the past few days had gone, I realized my gut was almost always right.

I had kept my distance from everyone, and I knew that they noticed something was up. Matsuda didn't bring up that day. He always gave me a pat on the back or squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Everything will be okay," he kept telling me that. I had no choice but to believe him or else I would have fallen apart.

Light came up with the same conclusion as L: a second Kira was out there.

"It's decided then. First, we must stop the second Kira. He clearly sympathizes with Kira and isn't that smart. He might be subservient to the real Kira. Then, chances are good that we can stop him if we fabricate a message from the real Kira," L said.

Light spoke up. "Just as I'd expect from you, Ryuzaki. I, myself, was thinking that would be the best move."

Sure, you were. I rolled my eyes at the man.

"So Light-kun, I'd like for you to play the role of the real Kira."

"M-me?" Light pretended to look surprised.

"Yes you, bitch," I muttered under my breath. L glanced over at me, but I quickly looked away.

I can't believe I almost let myself fell in love with my second kidnapper.

"Yes. Someone as talented as you should be able to pull it off. Either way, we don't have much time. Can you script a message from Kira, so we can get it on the evening news?"

Light agreed sweetly.

He made me gag on a daily basis.

The three of us youngsters were gathered later that evening.

I sat as far away from the other two as I could. I was summoned by Watari, instructed to keep up my appearance as L's personal nurse in front of Light. I was supposed to 'spy on him' as well.

Light had just finished his script, so L was reading over it.

"It's written amazingly well...but if you don't take out the part that says, 'I don't care if you kill L,' I'll die."

Light laughed annoyingly. "Well, when I put myself in Kira's shoes, I figured that he would want L to be killed, no matter what. I wasn't serious of course. Go ahead and edit that part as you see fit."

"Sure. Aihara-san, the script is ready. Please go ahead with it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few days after Light's video goes out, Watari informed us through the computer that there was a reply from the second Kira. They played the video, where the second Kira said they would do as Kira instructed.

"I want to meet you, Kira-san. Although I don't think you possess the eyes, I won't kill you, Kira-san."

The eyes? What did that mean? I couldn't figure it out.

"Please think of a good way for us to meet without being caught by the police. When we do meet, we can confirm each other by showing our Death Gods."

I heard L gasp from beside me.

"Death Gods?!" Matsuda and Aizawa exclaimed at the same time.

The detective suddenly threw his hands up, letting out a terrified shout.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, startled by his sudden outburst.

L fell out of his chair and onto the floor. "Ryu—Ryuzaki!" Aizawa and Matsuda crouched down beside us on the floor. I had already crawled over to him, trying to get him to sit up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

L sat up quickly, staring at the TV. In a terrified tone, he said, "Shinigami? You expect me to accept that such things exist?"

I was done with L trying to define all of this by logic. I knew that something else had to be going on. "How else have they killed all these people, Ryuzaki?" I pointed my finger into his chest. "It's like you don't believe in ghosts, either."

He shot me a look that said, 'You're stupid.'

"I don't believe in them, Ava-san." He paused for a moment. "Kira also made prison inmates write notes that hinted at the existence of Shinigami."

Yagami-san spoke up next. "If that's the case, shouldn't we assume this person to be the same Kira we've been chasing since the beginning? They're the same person so they used the same words..."

Light cut in. "That can't be, dad. If we are dealing with the original Kira, there's no way he's respond to the video that we made up. There's no way the real Kira would play along with our plan and allow for L to avoid appearing on TV and dying."

"Then, perhaps these two Kiras have already established a connection and by using the word, 'Shinigami', are attempting to throw off the investigation," Aizawa said.

Okay, these theories were getting ridiculous.

L took the words right out of my mouth. "That's impossible. Just as Light-kun says, if the two Kiras were already connected, there's no way they'd let my murder be suspended."

The second Kira person obviously was infatuated with Kira and would do whatever he said, just like a doggo.

They wanted to meet him no matter what. If Kira did not respond, L said that second Kira would broadcast another secret in order to manipulate the original one.

We would just have to wait and see what happened.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a scowl on my face.

L crawled into the bed, reaching over and taking the book I was reading from my hand. He set it on the nightstand beside him. "I have something to ask."

"Uh, okay?" I sat up and faced him. "What is it?"

He stared into my eyes. "Why have you been avoiding me lately?"

I had let out a sharp laugh. "How dare you ask me that." I threw the covers back, ready to jump out of the bed.

He stopped me by grabbing my wrist. He looked so confused. "What?"

I tried to shake him off, but his grip was too strong. "I know what you and Watari did, L! I can't believe I was so stupid to trust you guys. I should've known something was up sooner."

With my free hand, I brushed the tears away from my cheeks. With his other hand, he squeezed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

His eyes scanned my face and I noticed that his expression had become darker. "Tell me, Ava. What exactly did we do?"

I couldn't lie. He was scaring me. I started to tremble under his gaze. "You—you made me sign a marriage registration." I whispered the words. I was too embarrassed to say them.

He was quiet for a few moments. "I couldn't help myself."

My eyes snapped back to look into his. "What?"

He let go of my face and wrist, putting his head into his hands. "When I saw you… I lost all of my reasoning. All I knew was that I wanted you."

L grabbed my hand suddenly and pushed my palm onto his chest. "Can you feel my heart, Ava? I spent a whole night wondering 'why does it beat so fast when I see this girl?' I figured it out when I saw you the next morning, smiling brightly despite what happened to you."

I stared at him in shock. "It was love at first sight," I breathed out the words.

He nodded, studying my face. "I couldn't send you home when I had just found you. I…I had Watari get the papers and make you sign them without you knowing. It was the only way to keep you here long enough to make you feel the same."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So…because you fell in love with me, you made me elope?' I shook my head. "L… I thought you were a man of justice. How could you do this?"

He hung his head. "I'm sorry Ava. I didn't think about how this would affect you or your life. I was selfish, I am selfish."

It was silent for a long time.

He sat there with his head hung in shame. I came to my senses after processing the whole situation completely. I slid out of the bed, my feet touching the cool floor.

He looked up at me as I grabbed my bag.

"L," I said, looking right into his dark eyes. "I want it annulled and I want to go home. Now."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Watari took me to the airport after that.

We told everyone that my family needed me back, which was not exactly a lie. I didn't want them to have distrust in L when they had a whole world to save. Just because I was hurt didn't mean the whole world had to suffer.

Watari handed me the phone to call my family when we arrived at the airport. I needed to let them know I was coming home. I dialed my brother, the only man I could trust anymore.

He answered with a hoarse voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ava. I'm coming home."

There was a pause. "I was about to call you to ask you to come back."

Okay, then. "Why? Is something wrong?"

There was another pause, longer this time. I heard a sob escape his lips. With a voice crack, he sobbed out, "Mom died last night."

My whole world stopped then.

My knees buckled underneath me. I felt Watari crouch down next to me, but I ignored him.

"What?" my voice came out as barely a whisper. My brother went on.

"Ava… Dad found her when he got home from work. He called the police about her death and when he hung up the phone...he killed himself."

My mind spun so fast, black dots flashed over my vision. "They're both gone?" I choked out.

"Yes." He sobbed out the word. "Come home. Please. I need you."

I nodded, tears falling onto my pants. "I am. I'm coming."

I felt Watari's hand on my shoulder then. "Ava-chan?"

I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "My parents are dead."

I didn't remember much after that.

The long flight went by in a blur. I was left to my own thoughts. I didn't even think about L or anything I had gone through back in Japan.

I had a one-track mind: don't let my brother leave me.

My teary-eyed brother and aunt picked me up at the airport.

They didn't ask me about anything that happened in Japan.

The funeral was set for the next day at our church.

When we got home, we all went to the church to help with the preparations. My mother always wanted me to sing at her funeral. I walked around humming as we set up.

I couldn't let her down. I knew she was watching with Dad from heaven.

That night, my brother and I went back to the house I lived in with our parents. My brother had moved out after he graduated law school, but I decided to stay and help take care of mom as I worked in the hospital only twenty-five minutes away.

We slept in my room, talking about our memories of our childhood and good times with our parents.

I had closed the door to their bedroom.

I didn't want to go in there until after the funeral.

I woke up super early.

The sun had just started to peak through the windows. My brother was sound asleep beside me. I brushed his hair away from his face. It was strange seeing my 27-year-old brother sleeping beside me, as we hadn't shared a bed since we went to Washington, D.C. when I was eight and he was ten.

I started to get ready, as it was going to be a long day. We decided to have visitation before the funeral, as I had just gotten home and a lot of our friends and family worked late at night. That day was a rainy Saturday. It felt like the angels were crying for our losses.

I woke my brother up a little after eight, so he could get ready as well. While we waited for 11:30 to come so we could head to lunch with our family at the church, we silently went around the house, separating belongings into piles.

The living room was full of pictures.

It was hard to look at any of them. I tried not to.

My brother and I had joint ownership of the house, according to the will. Since I still lived there, I decided to go live with my aunt, who actually lived next door. It felt wrong to stay in a big house alone. My brother and I planned to repair the house and start renting it out, just so we could finish paying off everything.

Aunt Gracie came and picked us up and drove us to the small Baptist church less than a mile away. We would actually walk there when we were kids when the weather was good.

Our small family had thrown together a large feast in the church's dining hall. A variety of southern foods was served. It was the best comfort food a girl could ask for.

I was hugging one of my distant cousins when a familiar voice called my name. The voice is feminine and has a heavy southern drawl. I would recognize it anywhere.

"Sarah!"

I threw my arms around my best friend as she engulfed me in a hug. "Oh, how I've missed you," she cries into my shoulder.

I pulled back shortly to wipe tears off her freckled face. "I missed you too."

Seeing her tears made my eyes water as well. "Ah, sweet girl. Life is just so cruel to you." She smiled sadly at me, her brown eyes still watery. I pulled her back into me. "It really is. But God does everything for a reason."

She nodded against me. "He will take care of you."

I couldn't control my eyes during the visitation and funeral.

Over the two hours of standing and hugging people I knew closely or didn't know at all, I shed the most tears I had ever in my life. Even my brother, who I had only seen cry three times in my life, including the day I got home, had a constant stream flowing from his sea-green eyes.

The funeral was beautiful.

Mom and Dad's caskets stood beside each other as they did at visitation. They were absolute soulmates, in life and death.

The preacher was like a second father to me, besides my deceased grandfathers. He was in his late seventies, with white hair and rectangular frames around his blue eyes. He was the man who baptized me almost fifteen years before then.

He spoke of their lives, each individually and together. He spoke of my brother and I and how much joy we gave them.

And he spoke of my mother's declining health. The reason I wanted to become a nurse.

She was my everything, my inspiration, and the woman I always wanted to be like.

I sang for my mother and father that day. I sang what I sang at my late grandfather's funeral, what is sung at most funerals, "Amazing Grace."

I sang from my soul, with everything I had in me.

The burial was the most heartbreaking. As they were put into the ground, I stood and watched, mind blank. My mind was trying to process that I wouldn't see my parents again until it was my time to leave this Earth. I only had my brother, aunt, and a few distant members to call family.

Sarah was like a sister to me, so it was no surprise when my brother and her announced they were dating. That was back in high school, where they are now engaged. The next gathering of family would be their wedding.

It was something to look forward to.

I knew it sounded like a fantasy. The girl's parents die, leaving her orphaned, and her best friend marries her brother. But this was my life. I didn't feel like a main character.

The sun had started going down when the majority of guests left. It was just the four of us left. I told Aunt Gracie that the three of us would walk back to the house, like old times. With reluctance, she drove off toward her house.

My brother trialed behind us, giving Sarah and I some time to talk.

I locked my dirt covered fingers together in front of me. We had scooped the last pile of dirt onto their graves and I had yet to wash the earth away.

"So how was Japan?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence. "You know, besides all the kidnapping and stuff?"

I turned my head to look at her, a small smile forming on my face. "It was interesting. I had a lot of fun exploring, met some weird people, and I think I even...fell in love." I hated admitting it, but I did fall in love. He just happened to ruin it.

She stopped in her tracks. "Wait, hold the phone. Don't tell me you actually did elope?! Without your maid of honor? How could you?" She stomped her foot with frustration.

I shook my head at her. "No, well, I mean…uh well it's a long story."

I quickly had explained the whole situation.

She listened carefully, face shifting from excitement to anger very quickly. "What a turd for doing that to a pretty girl like you." I agreed with her. He was a jerk for that.

I sighed heavily. "But you know, I really think I did fall for him. I mean, I've never felt this way before about a guy. It's just a different feeling. Like, even now, when I'm supposed to be hating his guts, I can't help but wonder 'What if?'"

Sarah nodded slowly. "I can understand. I felt like that with Chase." She turned her head to smile at my brother. "When he was off to law school, I felt so lonely. I know you did too." She took my hand, not minding the dirt on them. "It hurts when you love them so much, you kind of hate them for leaving you."

It did hurt, but I didn't even know if I had the right to be hurt. I mean I was the victim, but I did leave him…not the other way around.

I didn't even know if I would ever see him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What the hell is he doing here?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I lived in the middle of nowhere, so it was a given that I rarely got visitors. That's why guns are good to keep around the house.

If that was who I thought it was, they better get their sorry butts back to where they came from.

I grabbed the handgun out of the safe I kept in my closet and made my way to the front door.

He didn't even have time to ring the bell.

I threw open the door and stuck the barrel right in his face.

"You got ten seconds to explain yourself before I call the cops."

Behind him, the driver was rushing over, probably going to try and protect him. "You're trespassing on private property, Mr. Detective."

He puts his arm up to signal the driver to stay put.

"Ava, just hear me out—"

I pulled the hammer back. "Why do you think I left? Nothing you say is going to make me go back to Japan, L."

That made him take a step back.

I couldn't believe he left the Kira case for some curvy southern girl. I should have been no one to him. I should have been just a strange white girl that he took in.

I didn't want to believe I was something more, even after everything he did to try to keep me.

He was in my hometown, on my doorstep, trying to win him back.

How did I repay the man I loved?

By sticking a revolver in his face.

"L." I sighed his name. "Go home."

I released the hammer and lowered my arm. "I'm the one case you can't solve."

His dark eyes flashed to my blue ones. "I solve every case I'm assigned, Ava Pence."

He slowly took a step closer to me. I quickly looked over his body, noticing the dark suit. I had to admit he cleaned up well.

While I was distracted by his new appearance, I was suddenly squished into his body. In surprise, the gun fell from my hand and onto the floor with a loud thud.

L pushed his face against the crook of my neck, nuzzling me. "I might not know who Kira is right now, and I may not have figured you out yet, Ava...but I do know one thing...that I can't let you leave me again."

My breath hitched in my throat. "You don't know what you're saying, L." My eyes began to fill with tears.

I couldn't help it. I was so emotional over everything and realizing how much I loved him and hated him made me so conflicted.

He pulled back, meeting my eyes. "I do know, Ava. Why else would I be here when I know how much you hate me? I-I love you. I will do whatever it takes to get you back."

A sob escaped my lips. "My mom and dad just died. I have so much to do, L. I need some time to heal."

He rubbed circles into my shoulders with his fingers. "I can only stay for another day before I have to go back. Please think about it." He slipped a piece of paper into my jeans pocket. "I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry I made you sign those marriage papers before you loved me too."

L slowly pulled away from me. "If you find it somewhere in you to forgive me and if…you have any feelings for me too, I would like to get married for real."

My eyes widened. He couldn't be serious. He smiled at me lovingly. "I can't live without you, Ava. You're the only one for me."

With that, L left me standing alone on my front porch.

I threw open the barn doors.

I was ready to clean out that nasty old red barn.

Since I was a little girl, Dad had used that barn to put all of his tools and scrap materials in there. It was a disorganized mess.

I had his truck pulled up to the doors. I tossed in things that I couldn't sell or use into the bed of the truck to discard of. There was a lot of garbage, to say the least.

The sellable items I moved out of the barn and into the grass. I labeled them all with prices before putting them online to sell.

I swept out the old barn, taking note of things Chase needed to get fixed. The shelves were in good condition, just a few floorboards needed repairs. Of course, the outside needed a good coat of paint.

After a trip to the trash dump, I returned inside the house and continued to sort and pack our belongings. I had a lot of furniture going up for sell and other items as well. Chase was gone to work for the day, while Sarah was hitting up the local hardware store for some paint.

She arrived back at the house at supper time. The sweet angel had picked up a pizza for us on her way home. I couldn't have asked for a better bestie.

I was tired from all of the work I did earlier, so I ate quickly and headed to the bathroom for a nice long bath.

My mind wandered back to yesterday.

When I told Sarah about what happened, she had just shrugged and said, "Follow your heart. We will always support you."

I didn't really know what to do.

I had done as much work as I could in the past 48 hours to get the house ready for remolding. My brother told me it would start when he got some time off work to get his friends to help repair and paint.

With mostly everything packed up, all I really had left of mine in the house was my suitcase and two bags.

Maybe those bags were a sign.

My heart said go with L, but my brain said stay home and help.

I scanned my brain for reasons to stay and came up with three reasons: my family, my house, and my job. My family would be alright with me gone, and my brother could handle the house. I could have always gotten a nursing job in Japan.

My brain controlled my heart, though. It told me all of those things, that everything would be alright if I did something for my own happiness for once.

I stood out of the water with this realization.

I quickly grabbed a towel and my phone. The paper L had given me sat on my desk in my room. I ran there, not caring about the water dripping from my hair.

I punched in the number and listened to the rings. "Please don't be too late," I whispered to myself.

"This is L." I heard his voice and that was all it took.

My body was trembling from the cold, but also from fear.

I didn't say my name, I didn't have to.

I just quietly said, "I love you, too."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There are a few special moments that I remember from that point in my life.

One is the moment I was sprinting through the airport, trying to find the love of my life.

I had called Sarah and asked her to drop me off at the airport, as I didn't want to drive myself and have to leave car for someone to come pick up. She happily obliged, happy tears forming in her eyes. "Your prince charming has finally arrived, hasn't he?" She asked me right after I told her I was leaving.

I thought about it for a good thirty seconds. "Yeah, he has."

There I was, running through the Charlotte Airport, phone in hand, frantically trying to locate the gate for my plane to Japan.

I stopped to ask an employee and it turned out I was going in the right direction. I continued to book it forward. After a solid five minutes, I stopped in front of the gate, bending over to catch my breath.

They had already started boarding. I made it just in time. I scanned the area, looking for L.

I didn't see him.

I dialed his number, stressing even more with each ring. He didn't pick up. I couldn't have known whether he was already on board or waiting for me somewhere. I decided to go on and board the plane. Our seats were beside each other anyway.

As I made my way toward the plane, I heard my name being called.

I turned around, watching as the man I loved ran toward me.

My bag dropped from my shoulder as I stuck my arms out, waiting for him to run into them. The collision of our bodies nearly knocked me off my feet, but he kept me grounded. We were squished together, nothing separated us.

His head rested in the crook of my neck, his arms wrapped around my middle. He whispered so many things into my ear. "I'm so relieved. I was so worried you wouldn't come. I love you. Please don't leave me." I felt the pain in his voice as he held me tightly.

I rubbed his back, telling him I wouldn't leave him ever again.

The plane ride was long and annoying.

To pass the time, I curled up into L for a nap. He stared out the window of the plane deep in thought. While trying to get comfortable, I nudged my head into his side, wanting him to hold me.

His dark eyes cut to my blue ones for a second. He got the hint. L wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

I fell asleep quickly after that.

I woke up a few hours later, finding L sound asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake him, so I put my earbuds in and watched a movie.

I didn't remember falling asleep again, but I did. I was tapped on my shoulder, being awakened by the flight attendant. "Ma'am, we have landed." The woman smiled brightly as I looked up at her in response.

I realized quickly that most of the seats around us were empty.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped with realization. "I'm so sorry!"

My cheeks flushed a bright red as I apologized. I turned to wake L, who was still asleep on my other shoulder. The heaviness of his head was gone as he sat up in his chair.

The woman shot me a sincere smile and walked off to wake other passengers. I glanced around, trying to get my bearings and clear the redness off of my face.

"What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

I jumped out of my seat and started gathering our belongings. "We've landed!" I said, tossing his bag into his lap. "We need to leave, like, right now."

He nodded slowly, putting the things he had kept with him as he slept into his bag. I slung mine over my shoulder. I lead the way out of the plane, thanking the staff as we passed by them.

I was nervous about seeing everyone again. I couldn't help but feel guilty for the way I left, but none of this was my fault. I had to keep telling myself that.

That was all behind me though.

I was a very forgiving person.

I thought I could change him for the better if I stayed.

As we made our way toward the baggage claim, I grabbed his hand. He looked at our intertwined fingers, a blank look on his face. I responded by shooting him a bright smile.

The detective seemed to be fully awake as well as back to his usual demeanor after locating our bags. His grip on my hand tightened as we exited the airport.

We walked a little way down the sidewalk, searching for Watari's car. It wasn't too long until I spotted the sleek vehicle making its way toward us.

The older man stepped out of the car to greet us. L let go of my hand to shake the gentleman's, while I engulfed him in a tight hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you!" I whined. "How have you managed to keep up with him? He's so hard to control!"

I looked up at him with wide eyes, waiting for his response.

Watari's eyes had cut to L and then back to mine. He let out a short laugh before answering. "It has been rather difficult all these years."

I glanced at L to see that the corner of his lips was turned up. "It's good to see you again, Watari."

"Same to you, sir."

I smiled widely and clapped my hands together. "Okay you two. Let's head home!"

We had only arrived back in Japan yesterday and trouble had already started back.

L and I exchanged few words that day, mostly consisting of information on the Kira case. He told me that if he died within the next few days, it would be confirmed that Light was Kira.

He didn't even come to bed that night

I felt really lonely, even if that was selfish of me. I had moved here just to be with him, after all.

I had shut myself in the bedroom for the whole day, I was busy unpacking and organizing all of my belongings. I finally had my phone to waste time on, so I kept myself entertained for the most part.

I felt uneasy and anxious for most of the day, though. I just didn't feel good. Maybe I was sick from being emotionally drained or traveling.

I just had a weird feeling overall.

I woke up that next morning as the sun had barely lit the sky.

I usually slept in, but I awoke with a burning need to go for a run. I put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and tossed my long hair into a ponytail. I couldn't remember where I put my Nikes, so it took me a while to locate them. I found them under the bed of all places.

When I was ready, I opened the bedroom door. My nose was hit with the smell of hot tea and…Oh my gosh, pancakes!

I raced toward the smell, my mouth watering.

I saw L sitting in his normal chair, legs up, sipping tea. There was a plate of pancakes in front of him, soaked in syrup and topped with butter.

Several members of the squad sat around the table eating and sipping coffee or tea. Beside him sat an empty seat with a plate of pancakes waiting to be eaten.

My eyes filled with happy tears and my heart swelled.

They saved me a seat, finally. I was so touched.

"Good morning, everyone," I cheerfully said. I might as well have been skipping.

I walked over to L and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. I bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

I laughed, watching as his ears turned bright red. I took my seat next to him and dug into my stack of pancakes. The atmosphere was thick with anticipation of another day on this case, but I could see the humor in the men's eyes as they watched L and I interact.

When I finished eating, I gathered everyone's dishes and washed them. I didn't want to make Watari do it after he cooked this wonderful breakfast for us.

I headed back to room where everyone still sat. I told them I was going for a jog. Matsuda smiled up at me from his seat. "Don't be gone too long.," he said. "You and L have a stake out at the university later today. Our plan is about to take action."

I didn't know what they had up their sleeve at the time, but I was sure it was something risky.

"Okay."

I smiled brightly at all of them and winked at L. "See y'all later."

I ended up jogging only about a mile.

I was out of shape, of course. I was never one to exercise voluntarily or eat the healthiest foods. I was happy with the way my body was.

I ended up not wanting to walk or run all the way back to the hotel, opting for another option. I sent Matsuda a text, telling him to just meet me at the University. My running clothes weren't completely ugly, so I thought I could complete this mission in them.

Plus, I would be comfortable at least.

Matsuda met me in front of the school as planned.

I took a quick stop at a restroom to clean up a little, washing my face and wiping the sweat off. I fixed my hair as well.

I walked over to him when I was finished, asking where L was. I didn't see him earlier with him, either.

He answered with a laugh. "He's outside on a bench in the shade. He's waiting to talk with Light."

I nodded, understanding completely. "That makes sense."

"Well, I have to head back to the others. See you later!"

I watched as he walked away, waiting until he turned a corner to go find L and Light.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I plopped down next to L in the shade.

Before he saw me walking in his direction, he had taken up the entire bench with his odd sitting position. He had scooted over to give me room and then promptly resumed his weird way of sitting and reading.

"How was your run?" he asked softly.

"It was good," I said, smiling. "I saw a lot of kids out today. Moms must have decided that today was the day to go for a stroll." I chuckled under my breath, cringing at how awkward I was.

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch a little. I stretched myself out as much as I could, leaning on his side while my playing with the fine hairs on the back of his head. It was those intimate times that made me so thankful for my decision.

"Ava," my name rolled off his tongue, breaking the silence. "He's back."

I quickly sat up, attempting to spot Light Yagami.

He walked in our direction with a tall, skinny woman by his side.

Another one of his toys, I thought.

I crossed and uncrossed my arms before giving up and just resting them in my lap. It was so nerve racking, just waiting for him to stop in front of us.

I glanced in Yagami's direction, only to see him stop dead in his tracks. He had spotted us, or at least, he spotted L.

The detective beside me looked up, feigning shock and excitement for a moment. "Oh! Yagami-kun!" he waved at the man.

His voice turned cold and monotone as he said, "Hello."

Light's expression turned dark as he told the woman to get lost. Before she turned to go, the woman shot me a glare. I raised my right middle finger and watched as her mouth dropped and her eyes went wide.

Yeah, that's right. I win.

I stared down the girl, hoping I would burn holes into her back with my eyes.

L promptly proceeded to roast Light with his "If I die, you are Kira" theory. The conversation trailed off quickly, and L had the bright idea to grab cake.

My stomach rumbled excitedly in response to hearing food.

We didn't get very far, however, as a squealing voice called out, "Light! There you are!"

We all turned around to see a gothic-looking girl standing behind us, waving her arms excitedly. "I came because I had a photoshoot nearby!"

"Who is she?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth, mentally scolding myself for being so rude to such a cute girl.

She moved closer with her own question. "Are they friends of yours, Light?" She looked the both of us up and down. "He's so unique and cool...and she! Wow, she's so pretty! How did you get your complexion that way?"

I smiled kindly, touched by her personality. "I, uh, was born?"

I never really liked my fair skin before, even though I was always complimented on it.

She giggled cutely and introduced herself. "I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane! Pleased to meet you!"

"I'm Hideki Ryuga." L responded back with his other fake identity that he used for school.

"Huh? Hideki Ryuga?" Misa looked at Light with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, he has the same first and last name of that idol. Isn't that funny?" Light butted in quickly to answer Misa's confusion.

Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about that fact.

I introduced myself to break the awkward silence. "Hi, I'm Ava, Hideki's girlfriend."

Her eyes shot to mine and a wide smile spread across her face. "Ah! That's so cool! We both have amazing boyfriends!"

She was way too excited, but it was refreshing to meet someone like her.

L started to laugh under his breath. It was really creepy, to be honest.

"Yagami-kun…" he began. "I'm jealous."

I whipped my head and stare at him.

"Huh?!" I said, way louder than I intended to.

Light let out a gasp of his own. All three of us had similar confused expressions on our faces.

"I've been a fan of yours since the August issue of "Eighteen," L said.

Misa's expression immediately lightened up. "What, really!? I'm so happy!"

From her outburst, people around us began to notice that there was a huge pop star right there. They began to crowd around the petite girl.

She smiled brightly at her fans. Amidst the chaos, L swiped Misa's cell phone, a pretty dirty move if you ask me.

L took the innocent detective route to get himself out of the mess.

Misa's manager finally came and took her away. The crowd dispersed quickly after she left.

L and I walked toward the cafeteria after Light left us, saying he needed to go to the restroom.

"What's he up to?" I asked L.

"You'll see soon." He continued along, not looking back.

"Oh, by the way, what was that back there? You could have at least warned me." I scowled at the man.

That stopped him in his tracks. "I didn't think you would mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Even for someone like you, women are still a mystery, huh?"

I moved closer to him and put my lips next to his ear. "The only woman's butt you should be grabbing, is mine."

I backed away slowly, totally pleased with his reaction.

What I did not expect was the playful look in his eyes.

"You just wait a while."

I laughed. "You better, Mr. Detective. I'll hold you to it."

A phone rang out loudly in L's hand.

I couldn't help but giggle, realizing what Light was up to. "Yes, hello?" L answered.

I glanced behind him to see Light's expression. A wide grin spread onto my face. I watched the exchange between the two with admiration.

Light walked over to us, and L pretended nothing was going on. We started to walk away until L's real phone rang from his pocket.

I still didn't know what was going on with the case, but the look in his eyes told me something good was happening.

The insomniac turned to face Light. "This might be good and bad news for you. We've apprehended Misa Amane on suspicion of being the second Kira."

Light's eyes went wide. L continued his explanation, "When the second Kira sent video tapes from Amane's room, they left a great deal of evidence." He explained that the public was not likely to know what happened to her.

That night, I joined L and the others in front of the screen to watch the captured Misa. I sat down next to L on the floor. He sat oddly, as usual, in front of the screen. "Watari, has she said anything yet?" L asked.

The old man's voice came out from a speaker, "No, not a word."

I squeezed his pale hand as he told his partner to show a visual of her on the screen. Suddenly, a bright light emitted from the TV, shocking the gentlemen at the sight of a distressed young woman.

Being the only girl, I was in charge of the girl's bathroom supervision. Even though the whole kidnapping thing was wrong all together, as I had been there myself, I couldn't allow for a man to do that.

My boyfriend was determined to get her to spit the truth out about the first and second Kira.

I had a feeling that although Misa acted dumb, she really was a smart girl. If Light was the first Kira, he was sure to had coached her to keep her mouth shut, as well.

While the men chatted amongst themselves, I decided after my third yawn, that it was time for bed. Deep in thought, L did not notice me walk up to him until I tapped his shoulder. His entrancing dark eyes shot up to meet mine. "You okay?" I asked softly.

He shrugged, avoiding eye contact. Well, something must be wrong, I thought.

"Oh no you don't, mister. You aren't getting out of telling me."

I shoved his feet out of the chair and plopped right onto his lap. "Now you have to tell me," I whispered in his ear.

I heard a soft sigh escape his lips. He leaned in close to my ear, and I shivered as his breath touched my skin. "I have a surprise for you...just wait a little longer."

I nodded "Okay" against his cheek, enjoying the closeness. We never got to be like this. I missed his touch always. "Can you not come to bed tonight?"

His dark hair tickled my cheek as he shook his head no. "You know I can't. Just wait a little longer."

I hung my head dejectedly.

Well if he couldn't come to snuggle, then I was not leaving without something else.

I took a quick glance around the room to make sure those old geezers weren't looking. They were still in their little pod, talking about this injustice.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my forehead to his. Our eyes met once more, and I leaned down, planting a soft kiss on his lips. I held the contact for a few seconds, until I feel the pressure from his own.

I broke away slowly, heart racing.

"Goodnight," I said against his ear.

"Goodnight," he responded quietly.

I got off of him and made my way to the darkness of my room.

I didn't sleep very well that night, or the following few. I tossed and turned without him beside me, even though I should have been used it by then.

The sun shined brightly through the single window in the room. I reluctantly crawled out of bed and started my morning routine.

I came out of the bathroom not long after entering, sporting minimal makeup and a messy bun. I had put on a long-sleeved blouse with a pair of comfy black leggings and fluffy socks.

With an obnoxiously loud yawn, I dragged myself into the suddenly noisy investigation room.

From the darkness of the room, the bright light from the TV still illuminated the faces of the task force. As I got closer, I heard a female voice coming from the screen.

She was finally talking.

That made it easier on all of us. I made my way past the other members of the team to sit on the edge of the coffee table behind L.

"I can't stand it anymore," she whispered. "Kill me. Hurry up and kill me!" My heart clenched at her words.

Her mentality was obviously at its limit. Misa begged over and over for them to kill her multiple times.

Then, she tried to bite her tongue.

Luckily, Watari stopped her just in time. I wouldn't have been able to continue being there if she had died. Watching her suffer was emotionally draining on its own.

I had to get away for a little bit. "I'm going out. Let me know what happens." I told this to Matsuda, moving away from the TV and Misa's imprisonment.

I took a leisurely stroll around the block.

My mind swam around the case. Why did we have to take such extreme measures? Even if she was the Second Kira, she was still a young lady. I tried to wrap my head around everything.

She and Light were in this thing together, obviously.

As I started back toward the hotel, I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. "Hello?" I answered in English, like I usually did.

"Well, here's your update, Ava-chan." It was Matsuda.

"Lay it on me," I laughed into my palm at his dorkiness.

He took a deep breath before telling me. "Well, she is acting strange."

My expression became puzzled. "How so?"

"It's like she doesn't remember that she is there under suspicion of being Kira. She thinks we are stalkers or something. Oh, and get this, she called L a pervert. His reaction was priceless."

My cheeks flushed red. I thought I was the only one who noticed? "Wow, okay. That does seem like it would shock him. His idol called him that."

"Yeah and guess who just called to say they're coming for a visit?"

Further up the sidewalk, I recognized the figure of a stuck-up college student. He was turned facing me, a sickeningly bright smile on his stupid face. "Great! Light Yagami has graced me with his presence."

Matsuda laughed on the other line. "Of course, who else would it be?"

I narrowed my eyes at the man in front of me. "No, he is literally standing in front of me. We will be up there soon."

I hung up without letting him say anything else. "Good morning, Ava-san." Light greeted me as we came face-to-face.

"Oh, well hello there, Yagami-kun. Lovely weather we are having, right?"

"Indeed. I was just on my way—" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"You were on your way to get yourself locked up, were you not? You know, your personality reminds me a lot of a lot of boys back home. Sneaky and narcissistic. You would fit right in."

He put a hand up to his heart. "I am flattered. I would love to visit the States. It is a wonderful nation, after all."

I rolled my eyes. "Why? To kill everyone there, too?"

My heart skipped a beat. Idiot! Why did you just say that? Now he will try to kill you, too!

Light seemed unfazed by my comment. "As much as I enjoy our conversations, I should be joining the detectives upstairs."

I smiled bravely at him. "I was just heading back. Let me accompany you."

He held out his arm for me, and I took it, worried that if I refused, I really would have become the next victim.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The members of the case crowded around us as we entered the room.

Light addressed L, using his fake name, Ryuzaki.

With my wonderful sense of female intuition, I could see right through Light's intentions when he announced that he just might be Kira.

He was trying to act all innocent. It was not a "might be," he was Kira.

His father was the most shocked by his statement. He grabbed Light by the shoulders and demanded to know why he would say such a thing. Light explained that because Ryuzaki claimed to be L, that made him the best detective in the world. L said that Light was Kira, and L was never wrong. Therefore, in some part of his twisted, tiny brain, Light decided that since L said Light was Kira, then he really was him.

The events that lead up to that moment triggered that move, he explained. "Subconsciously I have become Kira," Light said. My boyfriend then told Light that there was no way that he could kill while he was asleep because of the cameras in his room for five days.

That made my brain pause. I would have to remind him that Light probably hid his phone in front of him to watch the news.

Light then said something stupid about how he thought that certain people should die and therefore, that could make him Kira. Matsuda made a good point, in that a lot of people think like that.

L finally spoke up. "I don't like the way this conversation is heading but...Fine. We will restrain Light and imprison him for long term."

That's my man.

With that, the team came up with the plan to restrain him. Light's father was asked to make an excuse for Light's absence for his family's sake.

Yagami-san tried to protest. "All of a sudden, you can't expect me to—!" I stopped him with a slap on the back. "Don't worry old man, I'll help you." I sent a wink in Light's direction.

I would make sure he sounded like the demon he really was, one way or another.

He shot me back an evil glare before quickly returning his expression to confused but guilty. "This is the only way for me to convince myself, father," Light said.

Finally, at the end of that mess, Light Yagami was imprisoned, confined to a small cell.

Somewhere during all of this craziness, Yagami-san himself went crazy, demanding that he would be imprisoned as well.

A week drug by.

On day seven, Light seemed to lose all of the saneness he had left. He started to say that he was not in his right mind when he wanted to be imprisoned. His personality seemed to completely change.

After fifteen days of inactivity, Kira's judgement began once more.

Matsuda told Yagami-san that Light was not Kira due to this, hoping to ease his mind.

L relayed a false message to Light, telling him that there had been no killings for two weeks. Light freaked out and kept saying that he was not Kira. It shocked L and I both to hear Light demand that we look into his eyes to see that he was telling the truth.

"No way," I whispered, looking at L.

L's eyes flicked up to mine. "He's not lying anymore."

He studied my face for a moment before turning back to the screen to address Misa. He asked her if she knew who Kira was. She didn't know him personally, just idolized him.

The look on his face was devastating to me. He didn't know what was going on.

To be honest, I did not know how we could solve this case.

Even after 50 days, L continued to grill the suspects, trying to make them confess. Light kept insisting that he was not Kira and that he was being set up.

The three of them seemed to be at their limit.

The remaining members of the team suggested letting them go due to there being no proof that Light was Kira, and that they should be searching for the real one instead of wasting time on Light. The men discussed their points and L finally gave in, saying, "I understand," in a dejected tone.

He asked the men to go to the other room, so he could talk to me.

The door shut behind them with a click, and I was almost knocked to the floor due to the force of someone colliding with my body.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his middle.

L buried his head in my shoulder. "I have never been so frustrated with a case."

I patted his back and started to make soothing circles to try to relax him. "I just know it's him, I don't know how we can prove it," I said quietly.

He nodded against me. "It just doesn't make sense."

I moved my hand up to run my fingers through his dark locks. "I have a plan," he said.

I paused my movements for a moment. "What is it?"

He broke away from me to call Yagami-san back to headquarters to discuss this "plan." The two men discussed alone for a long time.

The plan was carried out perfectly.

Misa and Light were transported "to their execution" by Yagami-san to a remote area, where he proceeded to act like he would kill his son and then take his own life.

I watched with L, anxiety creeping through my body.

I shut my eyes tightly when Yagami-san pulled the trigger to his gun, releasing a blank.

They did not know any of this was set up, or that we were watching the whole time, testing to see if the theories on how Kira killed were true.

If Misa really could kill by only looking at someone, Light's father would have already been killed before he was about to shoot Light. If Light was Kira, he would have probably killed his own father if necessary.

After everyone gathered back at the hotel, L explained to the two that they were not off the hook yet and would be monitored 24/7.

Light and L also made a pact to work together on the team to catch the real Kira. As much as I loved bromance, my hatred for Light made me want to kill him myself. I objected to this union, of course.

But, I was ignored.

I vowed to get L all to myself at some point.

Getting him alone was going to be tougher than I thought.

L promptly handcuffed himself to Light, almost in response to me objecting to them working together.

The look on my face was one of hatred and disbelief. I was so pissed off. "Is this really necessary, Ryuzaki?" Light pondered aloud for all of us.

L gave Light a dumb look. "I'm not doing this because I want to."

"L—" I started to protest, but Misa and her big mouth cut me off.

"Huh? Is this what you meant by being together with him 24 hours a day? It's kinda gross for two men to be like that… Ryuzaki, is that what you're into?"

"I agree!" I butted in, getting sick of all this nonsense. "How can you spend all your time with him when you can't even—"

L quickly put his hand over my mouth, stopping me from calling him out any further. He pulled me into his chest, burying my face into him to try to get me to stop talking.

I struggled slightly, but give up quickly, knowing that I would have to hear about this later. With an exasperated sigh, he responded to Misa's comment. "I told you I'm not doing this because I want to."

"But, Light belongs to Misa… and you belong to Ava… If you're together with each other 24 hours a day, then when will we have time to go on dates?"

"Dates will be with all four of us."

"Huh? Are you telling me that we have to kiss in front of you?"

I banged my fists against his chest. L's grip on me tightened slightly. "I'm not telling you to do anything. But I will be watching."

I rolled my eyes. That sounded creepy. "What's with that," Misa pouted.

I know, right?

"You really are a pervert, aren't you!"

Yeah, he is.

L sighed again and addressed Light. "Light, please silence Misa."

Light told Misa to not be so selfish, even though I understood where she was coming from. Ugh, boys!

Light went on to tell Misa she was the one who sent the tapes, so she should be grateful for the freedom she was getting.

From the look on her face, Misa was absolutely destroyed that he doesn't trust her. Light looked equally confused as to how he was her boyfriend. Light made a comment on how she was forcing herself on him, making her instantly break out in tears. "So, then you took advantage of that fact and kissed me?" She proceeded to hit him in the chest and call him 'Baka' several times.

At this time, L released his grip on me and motioned for me to stand beside him. His expression turned serious. "About this 'love at first sight thing…' It happened in Aoyama on May 22, didn't it, Misa?"

She answered with a whiny, "Yes."

"Why did you go to Aoyama on that day? What did you wear?"

Misa turned around to face him. "I told you, I just happened to go there. How many times do I have to tell you that? I don't really remember how I felt that day or what I wore! Is it so wrong for me to be hanging out in Aoyama without a reason?"

Misa leaned in closer to L and he did the same. The tension was really thick in the air. "So, when you came back from Aoyama, you were in love with Light and knew his name."

She answered with a sharp "Yes."

"You don't even know how you knew his name."

Her answer was snappy, "Yes. That's right."

"Then, how would you feel if Light was Kira?"

Her expression changed again to a form of shock. "Huh? If Light was Kira?"

"That's right." She moved back over to Light, grabbed his arm, and snuggled in closely.

"That would be wonderful…! I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who murdered my parents. If Light were Kira, I'd love him more…Though I love him so much already."

L still looked serious, but now confused. "We're talking about Kira here. You'd love him even more? Don't you feel afraid at all?"

"That's supposing if Light is Kira, right? He's not scary at all. I'm one of those people who accept Kira. I'd think of ways I could help him."

L narrowed his eyes. "You'd probably get in his way rather than help him...According to this, there's no mistake that you are the Second Kira, but it's so clear-cut that I don't want to believe it."

She hid a little behind Light. "Don't believe it. I'm not Kira!"

L took a glance at me. I just shook my head and shrugged. He sighed again. "Anyway, you'll remain under surveillance. When you go out, contact us using this room's extension, from now on for private and work-related affairs. Mr. Matsuda will accompany you as your manager, Matsui. I've already paid off your agency to agree to this."

I turned to see Matsuda, waving at us. "Hey there, I'm Matsui." I couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

L continued, "I haven't told the police, so be sure not to give yourself away."

Misa pouted at her new manager. "This old man's gonna be my manager? How awful…"

Matsuda looked sad and shocked to hear this. "No way! What's wrong with me, Misa-Misa?"

Suddenly, Aizawa stood up angrily. "Cut it out with all this dating, kissing and Misa-Misa talk! This is the Kira case! Understand?! Take it seriously!"

"Sorry." Matsuda looked as shocked as me at the outburst.

"No, I'm sorry. I know we're serious, but…" He got up and moved over to Misa. "Amane, go to your room now."

She tried to protest but he was not having any of it. He forced her out the door after she told Light that she wanted to go on a date, no matter what.

"Light, are you serious about her?" L asked this reasonable question.

Light shook his head. "No… As I said earlier. It's one-sided." L turned around to face him. "Then could you act as if you're serious? I'm sure that Amane's connected with the Second Kira from the video incident. Also, from the way she loves you…"

"Are you asking me to become intimate with her, so I can find out information about the Second Kira?"

L seemed very confident that Light would succeed in his new job. Despite his confidence in the man, Light refused to 'use a woman's feelings like that' even for the sake of the case.

"To me, taking advantage of another person's feelings is unforgivable, and the most despicable thing a person can do."

Light was acting so much different than usual. L then asked him to just make sure she did not leak information on the investigation.

He agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ryuzaki, can't we change this system of changing hotels every few days?"

Finally, someone asked the only question that mattered to me!

"Yes, I have also been thinking about that. That's why construction started immediately after my first meeting with Mr. Yagami and the others when we decided to investigate together. It will be completed in just a few more days."

He began typing away at the computer.

No way! My mouth hung open in shock.

Was that the surprise he said he had for me?

I bent down next to him to view the computer screen. "This is it."

A visual model of a huge building turned up on the screen. "It has twenty-three floors above the ground and two below. It's built so you can't see it from the outside, but there are two helicopters on the roof. I would like all of you to spend as much time here as possible. Even if the number of investigators increases on this case, we can accommodate up to sixty people. Misa shouldn't have any complaints if we give her a floor to herself."

I stared in shock at L. This really was a huge surprise. Literally our first home would be a freaking skyscraper.

"This is really amazing...but to go to these lengths…" Light seemed as shocked as the rest of us.

Matsuda asked a responsible question next, one that was in the back of my mind. "By the way, Ryuzaki, where's the money to pay for this coming from?"

L's intimidating expression was back once more. "As you can see, I want to solve this case, no matter what. That's what it means."

Aizawa was next. "No… you didn't answer the question."

"Yeah, that's right. The mass murders are bad enough, but I can't forgive the one who put my dad and me through all of this. I want to solve this no matter what." Light seemed to have a new resolve.

"If you say so, then become intimate with Misa and investigate her…"

"I can't do that. That's inhuman."

"I see… that's too bad."

I spoke up, coming out the initial shock of seeing our new 'home.'

"Uh, why don't you leave the Misa investigation to me?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, every pair of eyes were on me. "What do you mean?" Light asked.

"Just cause you're too stupid to know how to charm a woman, leave it to a woman to do so." I hoped that was vague enough.

Light opened his mouth to rebuttal to my insult when L interrupted. "What do you have in mind?"

I crossed my arms over my bust. "Well, I'm the only other girl around here...and to be honest, Misa and I do have a lot in common. I can just become her best friend and have her spill all the beans."

L stood up quickly, making everyone take a step back in surprise. He grabbed my shoulders tightly. "I don't want you to do that."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why not?"

"She might kill you." I saw the fire in his eyes, but I didn't want to stop this plan.

"We could all die as easily with having both of them here to begin with. If I get closer to her, she might be less likely to kill me. I think it's a good plan."

His expression softened slightly. "You're right." He released me and slumped back down into his chair.

Aizawa, with a new motivation, told us to try our best to catch Kira. I couldn't have said it any better, Aizawa-san.

Fortunately, my boyfriend left our room decoration in my hands.

Due to the abundance of rooms in the new building, most were left empty, paint-less walls and non-furnished. With L's busy schedule, I teamed up with Watari and Misa, of course, to help decorate Misa's room. The three of us also did L and Light's room, which I was still salty about, and my room.

Matsuda tagged along, playing the 'Manager' role for Misa, although he mostly got in the way more than anything.

After an entire day of shopping, we returned with beautiful findings.

Misa and I spent those next two days painting and arranging furniture. All three rooms were painted a light grey and furnished with white furniture. The beddings were different for all, and the decorations were personalized.

It was a miracle that Light Yagami didn't have any complaints about his room. He even gave us a compliment. Of course, Misa's reaction was to tackle him and kiss his face repeatedly. The affection I received for my hard work was a slight hand squeeze and a loving smile.

A few days later, as I was sitting on my bed, reading, the short-blonde haired girl busted through the door.

"Ava-chan! You have to help me!" She latched onto my leg, which was still on the bed.

"Misa-chan, get off of me, please!" I glared down at the girl, whose head was buried into the mattress. I sighed in defeat. She looked so pitiful. "What happened?"

"Light-kun doesn't want to spend time with Misa," she cried.

Ugh, what was new?

I lazily patted her on the head. "I'll go talk to him for you."

She looked up at me, tears dancing in her eyes. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. We're friends, right?"

I tried my best at a friendly smile, although I had the feeling it came off as really awkward.

I laid my book on the bedside table and pulled my leg out from underneath her. I told her to wait right where she is. Misa nodded slightly, laying her head back down on the bed once more.

I trekked quietly down the hall in the direction of Light's room.

I knocked three times on the door, waiting for an invitation to come inside. I watched as the handle jiggled, slowing opening to reveal a vexed Light Yagami and an indifferent L. They both looked at me with puzzled expressions.

I took a step into the room, forcing Light and his stupid self out of my way. "Shut the door, Yagami. We have something to discuss."

The result of this confrontation was a ten-minute lecture on how to treat women with respect, a topic that the all-mighty Light had never been versed in, apparently. At the end of it all, Light agreed to ask Misa out on a date. Sadly, as the rules still remained, it would be a double date in the comfort of one of our rooms.

I texted Misa to come over and talk to Light. Not even a minute later she was pounding at the door and soon crying her eyes out in his arms. It was such a sight to see, almost sickening sometimes.

I didn't know if it was bitterness or jealousy, probably both. She gave him all the love and affection he needed, and that gave her what she needed in return.

"Hey, L. How's the investigation going?" I walked over to L, who had returned his attention back to the book he was reading prior to my interruption.

L briefly glanced up at me. "Same as usual." His response was short and monotone. I touched his arm cautiously.

"Are you okay?" My voice shook with the question.

With a sigh, my boyfriend gently set the book down on the table beside him and patted for me to sit on the armrest of the chair. He tenderly took my hand into his own.

With a deep breath he said, "I'm worried about you."

I was so taken back by his unusual statement that I almost fell off my perch. "Why? I'm perfectly fine."

My eyes darted to Misa and Light who were still chatting about their relationship. L squeezed my hand, making me focus my attention back on him. "You're not happy with me. I can tell, Ava. You know I'm not stupid."

My breath caught. What the hell? Where did this come from? "I mean, I'm upset that we can't spend more time together, but…" my voice faded.

L leaned in closer to my ear, chin pressing into my shoulder. "I don't want you to feel alone. I'm not happy that we can't be together more."

As he finished his sentence, I shivered, feeling a soft pressure on the side of my neck. The feeling became more painful and even...wet. I gasped in realization.

My mind swam. Was he really giving me a hickey right now?

I decided to just enjoy the moment, as we never had time for each other. I gave into his touch, loving being pressed into his side.

I just hope the investigation team didn't see what we were up to.


End file.
